


Of Suit Upgrades and Socks

by LilyLightly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Just Irondad + Spiderson Being Soft And Adorable, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Short One Shot, Socks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLightly/pseuds/LilyLightly
Summary: When Peter drops by Tony's lab and needs to change into his suit to test out some upgrades, he is presented with a somewhat pressing dilemma.Maybe he should have checked which pair of socks he decided to throw on that morning.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Of Suit Upgrades and Socks

“Boss, Peter has arrived.”

Tony looked up from the special project he was tinkering on, smiling to himself. “Thanks, Fri. Send him in.”

Moments later, he heard the sound of the elevator doors sliding open behind him, immediately followed by the footfalls of an overly excited teenager that Tony had quickly grown fond of, although he surely would never admit it. 

“Hey Mr. Stark! Whatcha working on?” Peter bounced on his heels excitedly as he tried to peer around his mentor’s back.

“Just some suit upgrades for you, buddy. Thought you could use some more features in it,” Tony turned around in his chair to face Peter, who had a wide, dopey grin on his face. 

“Really Mr. Stark?! Thank you so much!” Peter went in for a hug, which Tony returned, albeit with a fond eye roll. 

“Of course, kiddo. No big deal,” Tony got up and brushed his hands off on his jeans. “Just go ahead and change out of your clothes, we can test the upgrades right after you get that suit on.”

“Okay Mr. Stark,” Peter said enthusiastically. The teen’s excitement seemed to wither a bit when he looked pointedly down towards his shoes. 

After a good thirty seconds of the kid staring at the ground in some sort of silent contemplation, Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s odd behavior. “You good, kid?”

“Uh,” Blushing, Peter snapped his head up to look his mentor in the eyes. “Yes. No problem, Mr. Stark. I’ll just...Go change…In the bathroom?”

Now  _ that _ was odd. Peter wasn’t typically shy about this sort of thing, or at least he hasn’t been for a long time. When the injury-prone spiderling landed himself in the med bay one too many times, Tony has had to rip his suit off often enough for it to not really be awkward anymore. 

The billionaire immediately grew suspicious and asked what seemed to be the most likely reason for the strange behavior Peter was exhibiting. “Are you hiding an injury or something, kid? What’s up?” 

“No, no, Mr. Stark,” Peter shook his head vigorously. “I’m completely fine. Honest!”

“And you’re one hundred percent sure you aren’t lying to me?” 

“Yes. Three thousand percent sure, even.”

Apparently unsatisfied with Peter’s claim, Tony squinted at the teenager, scrutinizing him before commanding, “Friday, scan him.”

“No injuries detected, boss,” the AI chirped helpfully as Peter rolled his eyes. 

“See? I was telling you the truth!”

“Yeah, well, you don’t really have the best track record for that sort of thing, do you?” Tony asked dryly.

Peter opened his mouth as if he was ready to retort, but he quickly shut it when he realized his mentor was pretty much right. 

“So if you’re not injured, then what’s really going on? You’re acting a little off.”

“Nothing’s going on Mr. Stark, I-” 

“Yeah, cut the crap, kid. Something’s clearly up, so I want to help,” Tony paused for a brief moment before adding, “You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Peter groaned dramatically. “Nothing’s wrong, Mr. Stark. I already told you that I’m fine like a billion times!”

“Listen, Pete. I’m not that good at this whole par-” Tony coughed, and hoped that the teenager wasn’t paying attention enough to catch onto that near slip-up. “Uh, this whole mentoring thing. But I just want to help, that’s all.”

Peter smiled and tried not to let any more giddiness show at Tony’s genuine care for him. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. Really. That means so much to me.”

The teenager looked down towards his shoes once again, seeming to contemplate on something before he heaved a large sigh.

“Okay, I’ll show you...But do you promise not to laugh?” 

“Me?” Tony gasped somewhat over dramatically as he placed his hand on his chest. “I would never. Promise.”

“Alright, if you promise,” Peter bit his lip nervously as he began tugging off his shoes.

As soon as Tony caught a glimpse of a familiar red and gold hue, Peter’s oddly nervous behavior suddenly made complete sense.

“Pete, are those...Iron Man socks?”

“Um,” The teenager’s face flushed a bright pink from embarrassment and he stared down at the ground before mumbling a quiet, “Yeah, they are.” 

“You really made all this fuss because of your Iron Man socks, kiddo?”

"I only just remembered putting them on this morning because I was late for school and was kind of forced to just grab what was on the top of my drawer," Peter explained as he looked shyly up at his mentor. “I didn’t want you to think I was childish or anything like that.” 

Tony tried to resist a smile from forming on his face. The kid was seriously too cute.

“Come on, bud. I couldn’t care less about the kind of socks you wear. And besides,” Tony leaned down to get a better look at the socks, humming in satisfaction at the surprisingly good design. “I can’t blame you. Who wouldn’t want to wear my beautiful face on their feet?”

Peter giggled at Tony’s comment. Yes, actually  _ giggled _ . The man’s heart was already weak, but he felt like it had just melted from the wonderful sound of his protege’s laughter alone.

And if Tony browsed Amazon for Spider-Man socks in his size that night, nobody had to know about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I deleted this fic earlier, I actually had to repost it due to some grammatical issues that my sleep deprived mind accidentally made the first time around. :P  
Even though it's just a short little one-shot, I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more Spidey fics in the near future! :)


End file.
